Naruto: A life in the Dark
by Druski101
Summary: Summary on the inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Itachi was a female and her name was Isami? What if Tsunade couldn't have a kid and used Shisui's sperm and her egg and put it in Kushina who eloped with Minato on that same night? What if the Kyuubi messed with the genes of the baby? What if Kami was having a talk with the Shinigami and got sealed with the Kyuubi? What if Orochimaru experimented on him when Shisui died with both eyes gone, minato and Kushina dead by the nine tails and Tsunade leaving thinking naruto was dead while Minato sealed what they were going to teach and give to Naruto in his arm to only be unlocked when he wasn't in danger? What if naruto was raised alongside a young teen girl? What if Isami freed naruto and the teen the same night of the uchiha massacre and took him and the girl to the Akatsuki with her?**

"Naruto-kun" talking

'naruto-kun' thinking

 **"** **Naruto" demon/other speaking**

 **'** **Naruto' demon/ other thinking**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or naruto wouldn't be the dumb person he is and would be close to a god.

 _Chapter 1: prologue_

It's a cold night in the streets of Konoha and we see a busty blonde woman in a green robe with the kanji gamble on the back. She was depressed because she wouldn't be able to have a kid at all anymore to continue her legacy. That was when she saw a young teenager from the uchiha clan looking depressed and downtrodden.

She walks up to him and asks "What's wrong with you kid?"

"Huh? Tsunade-sama it's you. There is nothing wrong." Said the teen

"Mind if I sit and talk with you then?" asked Tsunade

"Not at all Tsunade-sama." Said the teen

"What's your name kid?" asked Tsunade

"My name is Shisui uchiha." Said the now named Shisui.

"Your eyes reek of power. Why is that?" asked Tsunade

"Well it helps when your grandfather is Madara." Said Shisui

"Who would have expected that?" Said Tsunade

"No one would also suspect that I am going blind and want to have a child before it happens right?" said Shisui

"Ah so that's why you're depressed now isn't it?" asked Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade-sama that's is why I'm depressed." Said Shisui solemnly

"I think I can help you with that problem Shisui." Said Tsunade confidently

"R-really how Tsunade-sama how?" asked Shisui excitedly

"I will use your sperm and one of my eggs and put it into a woman who wants to willingly carry it. But it has to be the right one." Said Tsunade excitedly as well

"But wait. Why one of your eggs and not some other woman's eggs?" asked Shisui curiously

"Well I want to have a child but I needed someone strong yet kind at the same time you know?" said/asked Tsunade

"Yeah I know Tsunade-sama. Alright then let's find someone to carry the baby." Said Shisui excitedly

"Yes let us do that." Said Tsunade with as much enthusiasm as Shisui

 _50 interviews later_

"None of these women work to carry the child." Said Tsunade as she and Shisui were sitting at a ramen restaurant depressed that they couldn't find a single woman good enough to the carry the baby.

"NO NOT AGAIN! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THAT THIS HAS FAILED!" screamed an unknown voice entering the establishment

"Kushina-chan maybe we should go and see a doctor." Said a more calm voice

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I CAN'T ENTER A HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF WHAT WE DID MINATO-KUN! I just want a child but we keep failing each time." Said the now named Kushina angrily before calming down at the end.

"Tsunade-sama she is perfect for carrying the child." Said Shisui like he had won the lottery

"Yea I think we did. KUSHINA-CHAN OVER HERE." Tsunade said excitedly before yelling at the red head to come over to her

As Kushina looked towards the voice who called out to her. She saw one of the legendary sannin and rushed over once she saw who it was dragging along the blonde man who had entered with her

"Come on Minato-kun Tsunade-chan is here." Said Kushina

"Okay Kushina-chan slow down." Said the now named Minato as he was having trouble keeping up

"NO we need to get to her quick." Said Kushina as she kept on pulling Minato towards Tsunade

"I understand Kushina-chan then just slow down a bit for me okay." Said minato as he was close to being dragged by the speeding red head

"No minato-kun because we are already here." Said Kushina as she skidded to a stop causing minato to slingshot forward but be pulled back by Kushina

"See it wasn't that bad Minato-kun." Said Kushina calmly after stopping rather forcefully in front of the slug sannin

"Wasn't that bad. It was horrible Kushina-chan." Said minato as he leveled a deadpan stare at Kushina

"At least we are here right." Said Kushina embarrassed

"Yeah we are so what did you need Kushina-chan for Tsunade-sama." Said minato

"Well I overheard that someone failed to get pregnant three times." Said Tsunade

"Yeah we keep trying and have failed every time so far." Said a depressed Kushina

"It's okay Kushina-chan. We will have a child one day I promise." Said an equally depressed minato

"What if I told you I have a way of getting Kushina to have a child?" Said a slowly grinning Tsunade

"Do you really have a way Tsunade-sama?" said a now curious minato as he had an anxious look

"See I and Shisui Uchiha had the idea of having a child but we needed a willing donor to carry the egg since I am too old to carry child. We went looking for candidates but none were found so we were about to give up when we heard you two barge in arguing about wanting a child, so we thought we could let you carry the child." Said Tsunade as she happily explained what was going on to Minato and Kushina

"You mean that to tell me that you wanted a child and found someone worthy of giving the best child in one Shisui Uchiha and that you want Kushina-chan to carry the child right?" asked Minato as he was close to losing his mind

"Yes Lord fourth I want Kushina-chan to carry the child." Said Tsunade as she was thinking about what could happen if Minato said no

"What do you think Kushina-chan? Do you want to carry the child?" Minato asked his wife curiously

"YES. YES I WANT TO CARRY THE CHILD. IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR TSUNADE-SAMA!" Said Kushina very excitedly

"Well than that's your answer Tsunade-sama." Said minato as he looked towards a relieved Tsunade

"Good just follow me than." Said Tsunade

 **Hours later…**

After fertilizing the egg and carefully putting inside Kushina. Tsunade was carefully going over everything to make sure she didn't mess up anywhere. After making sure she sent them on their way

 **At Minato's and Kushina's house…**

"Oh Minato I'm so happy that Tsunade-sama granted us this chance." Said Kushina excitedly

"So am I Kushina-chan but for now let's eat and go to bed." Said Minato just as excited but tired from the news

 **After dinner that night…**

"Hey minato come and give me a good time" said Kushina seductively

"We can't Kushina-chan. You just got the egg inside you" said Minato worriedly

"Don't worry nothing bad will besides you don't want to deny me my Minato time do you." Said Kushina as she made puppy dog eyes and looked Minato straight in the eyes

As Minato looked at Kushina his resistance crumbled and he got on the bed on top of Kushina

"I guess it won't hurt. So are you ready for the best night of your life Ku-shin-a-chan." Said Minato seductively back as he let her name roll off his tongue

"Yes I am Minato-kun" said Kushina as she pulled him on top of her

 **(A/N and that is as far as I will go for the most part. I will hint at it but I won't really enter into that territory yet. At least not for a while)**

 **The next day at the hospital…**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Screamed Tsunade as she looked between the husband and wife as she had an enraged look on her face

"Kushina-chan begged me to." Said Minato as he tried to hide from Tsunade's rage

"SO BECAUSE SHE WANTED YOU TO FUCK HER YOU DID. YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOU TWO DIDN'T HARM THE CHILD. The good news is that both you two are now the child's parents as well." Screamed Tsunade before she calmed down and explained what happened

"H-huh h-how Tsunade-sama shouldn't it be impossible for a child to have four parents." Said a nervous Minato

"It seems that when you two numbskulls did it last night the kyuubi somehow managed to combine all of our genes into a single child." Tsunade said as Minato flinched when she directly pointed them out.

"Well that's amazing you know!" Kushina said while she was extremely happy that she got to be a mother

"Yeah that is and I get to be a father." Said Minato as he started to flash around the village buying things to make a room for the baby before flashing into the hospital room and grabbing Kushina as he teleported her home to ask her opinion as the room was built

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Shouted Minato as soon as he stopped flashing with Kushina on top of the Hokage Mountain

"Minato-kun calm down before you start to destroy things. It's already bad enough you are causing panic throughout Konoha." Said Kushina as she tried to calm her heart down

"Oh sorry Kushina-chan I was just so excited." Said Minato rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"It's okay Minato-kun just calm down a little before you hurt the baby." Said Kushina surprisingly holding back her excitement

"Okay Kushina-chan I will." Said Minato as he flashed Kushina back into the hospital and flashed to the uchiha compound and ran in and grabbed Shisui and flashing again.

"Hey Shisui guess what?" asked Minato excitedly

"What Lord fourth?" Asked Shisui confused

"I am yours and Tsunade's child's second father with Kushina-chan being the second mother." Said Minato as he bubbled over with excitement

"WHAT? ISN'T THAT IMPOSSIBLE?" Yelled Shisui shocked

"Yeah but the Kyuubi somehow messed with the genes and so now the child has four parents instead of two isn't cool." Said minato

"Yeah it is because now not only is the child going to be related to an Uchiha and a sannin that's also a Senju. It is also going to be related to the strongest female and the Fourth Hokage. I got to go prepare what I am going to give/teach the child before I die." Said Shisui

"Hey want to make a bet?" asked Minato

"Sure what is the bet we are making going to be about Lord Fourth?" Asked Shisui

"Whoever has the most they can teach/give to the child gets the chance to prove who the better man is. Deal?" said/asked Minato as he held out his hand to Shisui.

"Deal." Said Shisui as he shook Minato's hand to seal the deal.

Minato flashed Shisui home and then flashed into his own house as he started to copy all the jutsu he knew before he wrote all that he and the Uzumakis knew about seals

 **While at the uchiha…**

Shisui was busy writing every jutsu the uchiha knew about including forbidden ones. He also gathered Madara's gunbai and a list of the sharingan and it forms. He then ran somewhere and hid it where no one would find it and/or think to look.

 **Back with minato…**

We see Minato enter a secret vault behind the Hokages Mountain after he finished writing the seals. He looks at the vaults for the first and second hokages and opens and copies all the jutsu down before sealing the chambers and copying the jutsu from the forbidden scroll made by the first hokage

He then copied all the jutsu from the Uzumaki scrolls they collected before grabbing a scale found from Samehada from his fight with Kisame he was going to make an heirloom before putting it up.

 **Nine months later…**

"So it's a boy Tsunade-sama." Said Kushina as the boys were kicked out of the room for the checkup Tsunade was doing

"Yeah I can see him right now." Said Tsunade quietly so as to make sure the boys didn't hear them.

"You can see who Tsunade-sama?" asked Minato as he barged in with Shisui right behind him, having heard what Tsunade said and decided to see what was going on.

"Oh nothing Minato-kun we just know what the baby's gender is going to be." Said Kushina mischievously

"You do. What is it?" asked Minato with excitement as he practically appeared next to Kushina.

"It's a secret." Said Kushina as she started to laugh at Minato, who had face faulted when he heard what she said.

"Kushina-chan what is the baby's gender for real." Minato complained after getting back

"Well Tsunade-sama do you want to tell or should I?" asked Kushina excitedly

"The baby's gender is a BOY!" said Tsunade excitedly

When Tsunade dropped the bomb a lot of things happened at once, Kushina complained about not being able to tell the news, while Minato and Shisui took off running in opposite directions to where they hid their possessions

After grabbing everything that they had stored over the past months, and then they rushed back as fast as they could and pulled to a stop sliding into the fists of an angry Tsunade, who after seeing the giant scrolls on their backs and the dust they had kicked up causing a city wide panic

"YOU IDIOTS. YOU DON'T JUST RUSH OUT TO GRAB THINGS AND TRY TO CAUSE A FUCKING CITY WIDE PANIC." Tsunade shouted at the two knuckles

"Sorry Tsunade-sama." The two soon to be fathers said.

"Now what's in those two scrolls that you two have." Said Tsunade calmly

"Oh it's what we are going to give/teach our child Tsunade-sama." Said the two as they unhooked the scrolls and unrolled and unsealed the scrolls of jutsu and weapons they were going to train him in.

"The first and second hokages stuff, the Senju library, and the uzumaki and Namikaze clan libraries. Minato that's a lot including the forbidden scroll of seals. And Shisui you have every jutsu that the Uchiha have copied or seen and wrote down including clan secrets. This is too much to teach a child. Some of this he won't even be able to learn unless he unlocks the bloodlines he may or may not have." Said Tsunade as Kushina looked on in shock before realizing why they both have that.

"Tsunade-sama. They want the child to be able to protect himself. Please just let them teach our child what they feel he will need to learn to stay safe from the enemies he will have in this cruel world we live in." Said Kushina as she begged Tsunade to change her mind.

"Fine but he will only learn what he can. If he can't then we leave him alone about it okay."

"Okay Tsunade-sama." The three said in unison.

 **One week later in a place hidden outside the village…**

"PUSH KUSHINA-CHAN PUSH. I CAN SEE HIS HEAD. I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME A BIG PUSH." Tsunade shouted at a screaming Kushina who had gone into labor and was now delivering the baby

"MINATO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOUR LUCKT I CANNOT MOVE OR I WOULD REMOVE WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN!" said Kushina to a scared Minato who was hiding in a corner while the seal was slowly expanding as the kyuubi tried to escape.

"B-b-but Kushina-chan this is what you wanted remember." Said Minato nervously.

"Minato quit acting like a bitch and be a hokage and keep the seal from breaking okay." Said Tsunade as she calmly spoke to Minato

"Right Tsunade-sama." Said Minato as he walked and put his hands on the seal and kept it stabilized while the baby was coming out

"Hurry up Naruto. Everyone is ready to see you." Said Shisui as he stood watching from a hidden spot

"Alright come on." Said Tsunade as she slowly helped Naruto come out.

Naruto comes out crying causing all four parents to sigh in relief before Minato gains a serious face and prepares to seal the nine tails when he hears bodies drop and looks up to see Tsunade knocked out while the nurses were killed

Minato saw a masked man enter and hold a kunai to a now newborn Naruto who was crying as if sensing the situation he was in

"Fourth Hokage step away from the nine tails jinchuriki or your child will die within its first minute alive." Said the masked man in a deep voice

"Now let's calm down." Said Minato as he slowly backed and tried to think of how to save Kushina and Naruto

"You got it all wrong Minato. I am perfectly calm while you are not." Said the masked man as he threw up naruto who was still wrapped in his blanket as Minato threw a kunai and flashed over to Naruto and caught him

"I see that reputation proceeds you but what are you going to do now."

Minato hears the sound of something burning and looks down to see exploding tags on the blanket naruto is wrapped in and flashes away to a safe house and then tears the blanket off before flashing to a kunai that was outside the house.

 **(From here the birth is the same until the part where Kyuubi is chained down)**

 **Author style time skip: At the part where the Kyuubi gets chained down…**

Kushina chains down the Kyuubi that was recently pulled out of her and watches as Minato summons the Shinigami only for an ethereal figure along with a woman that could only be described as perfection and who Kushina realized was Kami.

Minato looked behind him to see two figures **(Shinigami looks the same as in the anime)** one the Shinigami and the other who he recognized as Kami the goddess of life. She was dressed in a pure white dress that complimented her pale skin along with her deep azure blue eyes and her long white hair that was wrapped into a single braid down her back that stopped halfway down

"Kami-sama what are you doing here?" asked Minato in surprise

"Well I was talking with Shinigami here and he got called here so I came along and I see that you're sealing the Kyuubi." Said Kami calmly

"Yeah it's the only way. I plan to seal all of the nine tails into little naruto here and leaving Kushina and Shisui to help raise him in my place." Said Minato as he stared down at Naruto with a small smile on his face

Kami looked at the sleeping child with a small smile on her face an bent down and slowly stroked the three whiskers on his face and giggled when little Naruto smiled.

While this was going on Minato started to seal the Kyuubi but watched on in shock when instead Kami got sealed instead before seeing a part of the Shinigami's power sink into Naruto as well.

Kushina saw this and her eyes widened in shock as the chains loosely fell down and the Kyuubi seeing this shot a claw forward attempting to kill its next jailer but the claw was stopped when it when through three bodies

When the claw stopped close to Naruto dropping a little bit of blood near his body and causing Naruto to wake up crying as if sensing his parents dying.

Minato looked on in shock as Shisui and Kushina blocked the claw from killing Naruto with him.

"Kushina-chan, Shisui-kun why did you do this? I was supposed to die so Naruto to could at least live with a mother and a father." Said Minato as he coughed up blood

"I was slowly going blind and I need to transplant my eyes before killing myself so no one is able to gain the powers that I wield." Said Shisui as he carefully took out Naruto's eyes which showed to be a Mangekyo Sharingan from witnessing his own parent's die in front of his eyes.

Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan was shown to be a spiral circling around his pupil. When Shisui took out his own eyes and put in Naruto's eyes before putting his eyes into Naruto and Minato and Kushina watched as Naruto gained a four sided shuriken in the background while Shisui gained a spiral in the background. He then pulled out both of the scrolls from his pocket and placed them on Naruto's right arm.

Minato got the idea and created a special seal that would unlock once Naruto was five or older and he was out of danger and safe and sound, and then allow him access to the scrolls inside seal along with the letters written from all three parents that knew they may die soon.

After that Shisui slowly disappeared in a burst of blue flames causing Naruto to start crying as the flames encased as if saying goodbye. The flames didn't harm but instead comforted him before sinking into Naruto causing a glow in his eyes.

When Minato saw this he decided to pull a risk and sealed half of his chakra and Kushina's chakra into the eight trigrams seal along with the Kyuubi.

When the Shinigami saw the mortal's plan he decided that he would allow it and instead disappeared back to his throne to tell Yami of the news and what she should expect soon.

"Kushina-chan." Said Minato

"What Minato-kun?" Asked Kushina

"You and I can be a part of Naruto's soul if you want to try the jutsu Shisui-kun used." Said Minato as Kushina adopted a thinking pose.

"Okay Minato-kun let's do it." Said Kushina as she slowly dissolved in a bunch of chains and wrapped around Naruto gently before sinking into him and causing a series of chains to appear before slowly going away.

As Minato was about to do it he looked down at his son and kneeled next to him before rubbing his hand on Naruto's whiskers and smiling when baby Naruto purred

He then stopped and slowly gathered the nature chakra and entered sage mode like the toads taught him before he pulled out ten of his Hiraishin kunai and placing them around him before he also summoned out all the love he felt for Kushina and Naruto before using the suicide jutsu and started to Hiraishin causing a blinding half circle of yellow flashes to appear before it turned to a green color.

After turning green it slowly faded into a very dark pink and red color before it lowered to the top third piece of the half circle showing the green stuff in the lower two thirds before it also shrunk to the middle of the three sections, now revealing the third part to be yellow. The kunai and the three colors surrounded naruto going very fast before sinking into his body causing his body to shine with a bright yellow flash. The yellow flash slowly died down revealing naruto's eyes to have a toad like bar and have orange pigmentations around them before they too slowly dispersed.

Naruto's body was then picked up by a very pale man. **(Basically it is how Orochimaru looks all the time.)** This man is Orochimaru and he looked down at the young Naruto and slowly walked away with him.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N New story once again. It was stuck in my head and blocked my concentration from my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto-kun" talking

'naruto-kun' thinking

 **"** **Naruto" demon/other speaking**

 **'** **Naruto' demon/ other thinking**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga/book/movie/etc. used in this storyline**

 **Chapter 1: The first life in the dark**

 **A week later…**

We see Orochimaru looking at the seal on his arm and was able to bring out a single item before it disappeared. The item he managed to get was the scale from Samehada which he put near the one he had along with blood samples from all over the elemental that held bloodlines. Even the very rare ones which were difficult to get.

 **A month later…**

Each day a new bloodline was added. In the first week Orochimaru had pricked young Naruto's hands with the scales of Samehada and got some interesting results. One had become a small knife with scales that were blood red while the other was the same size as the other but this time the scales were as yellow as the boy's hair.

He was forced to leave the blades with the child seeing as they would protect him whenever he was in danger. He had also added a lot of bloodlines minus those that were not needed.

 **One year later…**

Naruto was able to speak a lot of words and walk by the age of 10 months. He had to slow down the giving of bloodlines. He had gotten all chakra based bloodlines and was now going to work on body and mind based bloodlines.

He also introduced little Naruto to the sound five and he instantly took to Tayuya and Kimimaro more than the others. He had shown interest in Kimimaro's bloodline and so Orochimaru determined to give Naruto the ability to use music and the Shikotsumyaku.

 **One year later…**

Orochimaru was now done with all bloodlines but the eye based bloodlines. By now Naruto had improved greatly with everything he excelled in. He was able to read books most shinobi would have trouble with as a genin.

He also was shocked when Naruto had finished the training Kimimaro had given him in using the Shikotsumyaku bloodline. He also had given naruto the start of his ninja training by having him train in the puppeteer arts and had a lot of dolls that were destroyed since Naruto didn't use them. He also watched as he made some real live body puppets that were also destroyed so people weren't able to reverse engineer it.

 **Two years later…**

Orochimaru had finished giving all the bloodlines he needed to give to Naruto. He had also witnessed as Naruto carefully constructed Tayuya into a living puppet with a beating heart and all the organs needed to get pregnant and give birth. It was truly amazing as Naruto was able to preserve the body and make it be able to give birth and still have a heart.

He also witnessed as Naruto's two Samehadas grew to be three feet in height to meet his three foot stature. He had determined that he would wait until the boy was five to give him a newly modified and specially created curse seal. He was still mad he couldn't mark Tayuya seeing as how her skin couldn't be marked unless Naruto wanted it to thanks to a seal he had discovered.

For now Orochimaru would just train the boy and watch him grow.

 **Two years later…**

At the age of five Naruto was applied the Curse seal of Heaven and Earth. It had three tomoe in a circle along with three straight lines that were in between the spaces of the tomoe that was applied to the back left side of his shoulder **(Like Anko's and Sasuke's curse seals)**. He had the same Curse seal applied to the back right shoulder as well **(Same spot as the left shoulder but on the right)**.

In his level one curse seal form he had red cloud like marks appear across his body.

In his curse seal level two form he gained two spiky hand like wings. His hair became a darker yellow and also became more wild and spiky. His skin darkened to a grayish skin color. He also had his Sclera turn fully black while his Sharingan activated with all three tomoe already in it. His hand gained claws and his whiskers thickened along with Naruto gaining three bone like tails. His canines also enlarge and can be seen sticking out his mouth.

 **(If you don't know what a sclera is. It is the white part of the white. The color part is the Iris. And the pupil is the little black circle in the middle of the Iris.)**

In his curse seal form three he looked similar except that his eyes were now in their EMS form **(Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan)**. He also gained an additional three bone tails. He also had a fox skull surround his head and a bony fox spine along with bony arms and legs surrounding his own, as well as his wings gaining a bone like appearance on the outside of them **(Kind of like Naruto's six tail form but with grayish skin and wings. Other than that the bones are positioned just like in the six tails form. He also has bones surrounding the outside of the hand like wings)**. His wings were also bigger to support the weight gained in this form.

In his fourth curse seal form naruto gains three more bony tails, but his wings get bigger again along with the bones to support the weight and stay equal with the wings. Naruto also gains a bar like pupil in his EMS and an orange pigmentation surrounds his eye.

In his fifth and final curse seal form the bones gain a dense metal composition and his wings get bigger to support all this new wait. A skin tight Susanoo surrounds this form, along with the edition of giving him sharper claws to use. His Susanoo is an aqua-green color. Also the metal bones (minus the tails) get as close as possible to skin and stay there so as to lower the restriction on the body and allow him to faster. The tips of the nine tails also gain sharp tips capable of tearing through even the toughest metal.

When Orochimaru saw the results of the curse seal Naruto had he drooled at the thoughts of what he could if he took over the body. He also noticed that Naruto had taken over all the personalities that had come with the bloodlines and was in full control. He had also noticed that naruto seemed to have two shades of skin but that was fixed by having Naruto stay in heat of the sun long enough to get the perfect tan he had back.

He also noticed that Naruto excelled in medical studies even better than Tsunade the slug sannin. He also noticed that Naruto's blades wouldn't get any longer until he grew up and his height got taller. It also seemed both of the blades were sentient blades seeing as Naruto would talk to them. He also noticed that Naruto gained three gills on his side when he was in water thus allowing for an infinite amount of time in the water.

He also saw Naruto reading on Jashin religion and trying it on someone he knew was disposable and wouldn't be missed, and silently watched as Naruto used a three bladed scythe, with the three blades being orange, and did the ritual and cut off his own head and was amazed when instead of dying he just put his head back on it stitched together on its on using some black thread and didn't leave a single mark of where he had cut off his head.

He also noticed that no matter what he tried, Naruto always ended up with having something orange on him. Right now the kid had on black pants and shirt along with some black shinobi sandals. When it came to putting on a jacket, he pulled out an orange hoodie and put it on and smiled straight at him like it was the best thing he got.

He had also had a lot of ninja train Naruto in dual wielding and single wielding swords. When Orochimaru went to check on him one day, he found him laying his head on Tayuya's lap while she played her flute and he played keys on his guitar along to the tune she was playing.

Orochimaru now though was training him personally along with Tayuya seeing as Naruto wouldn't accept it otherwise. He would see what would happen in two years and see if the body was ready for taking in the next five years.

 **Five years later…**

 **(A/N - Also the Uchiha massacre will happen when Naruto is ten instead of seven)**

Naruto had changed over the past five years. Standing at 4"6' with his two blades now being 4"4' so as to have room to walk. He also kept his sharingan off revealing his royal purple eyes. He also had two bangs that hung on either side of his like Minato except that they bled into black with the tips being blood red.

Naruto had learned all the jutsu Orochimaru had to offer but still felt that this wasn't enough. So when Orochimaru tried to take over Naruto's body he outright refused the process and kicked Orochimaru out with the help from the Kyuubi even though Naruto didn't know about the Kyuubi.

When Orochimaru tried to kill Tayuya he felt a presence enter and kill everyone in the base and he quickly fled before the assailant arrived.

When the assailant arrived Naruto and Tayuya saw that it was a female and that she was clearly an Uchiha.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha-Senju?" asked the female

"I know my name is Naruto Uzumaki if that helps but if that is my full name than I guess it is." Said Naruto calmly as he tried to see what this girl wanted

"My name is Isami Uchiha and you are going to come with so that you can be safe okay?" said the now named Isami.

"I will only go if Tayuya here is allowed to go with me. Is that okay with you Isami-san?" asked Naruto

"Sure if she can keep and handle her own." Said Isami

"Then lead the way to where we are going." Said Naruto as he stood up and helped Tayuya get up as well

"Okay. Then follow me please." Said Isami as she left the hideout and headed towards Amegakure

Naruto and Tayuya follow Isami out of the hideout and keep up with Isami with Naruto getting a feel for the outside world again.

 **One week later…**

Naruto, Tayuya, and Isami arrived in Amegakure Naruto showed a distaste for the rain and slowly closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again showing an active rinnegan with six tomoe in it. He looked towards the sky and made the rain come to a stop and then continued walking while Tayuya followed along with a gaping Isami who eventually closed her mouth and took them to the highest building where they were led in by a blue haired woman.

The rain started as soon as they entered the building and naruto deactivated his rinne-sharingan before the woman could see it.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N I will be currently working on this for now and working on the other stories I have as they slowly come to me.**

 **Also this story will be a harem and if you want I will add characters from other anime. If you have any bloodlines that you would like to see please put it in the reviews or PM me. Also if you are asking for a character from another anime then please leave a reason for why she would be perfect for Naruto.**


	3. Big update

**A/N**

 **Hey guys this Druski101 here to say that I have not given up on writing these stories just yet. I have been off the site though so I can learn to fix up my long winded paragraphs and learn more about writing stories. I am hoping to get a new chapter up for this story sometime before New Years. Thanks for the reviews as well. They help me a lot so that I know what I need to do to fix my stories up and learn what you guys want to see in the stories you like. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and I once again apologize for the long wait.**


End file.
